


Masks - Companion Art

by madstoryteller999



Series: Masks [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madstoryteller999/pseuds/madstoryteller999
Summary: Companion art to Masks created by some INSANELY talented people!Hope you like staring in speechless wonder as much as I do :oFeaturing (in no particular order): The_Goat_Prince, Izanamimami, nitrocelxius, SamsaraMorningstar, Waytoo, Amyam, ZiggyZag1212, Sisychelsea, 707 error, and ronniecocony
Series: Masks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786693
Comments: 25
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

By the WONDERFUL [Izanamimami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanamimami/pseuds/Izanamimami)!!! Originally posted [here](https://izanamimami.tumblr.com/post/630256168872378369/worship-some-thirsty-fanart-also-inspired-by)

Title: _Worship_


	2. Chapter 2

From [The_Goat_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goat_Prince/pseuds/The_Goat_Prince) for this fic!! Please, please visit this person's original post linked [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284233) and leave many, many comments. Lavish them with praise. Because I NEED them to post more.


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS, I cannot BREATHE. These are by a Chinese artist who read Mycrofatty's translation of Masks! Please support this artist if you are able to access this platform: https://ronniecocony.lofter.com/ 

I HONESTLY HAVE NO WORDS


	4. Chapter 4

[nitrocelxius](https://nitrocelxius.tumblr.com/post/615675753050374144) made THIS AMAZING piece of artwork inspired by my fic :o Please support them on the platform I've linked because this is AMAAAZINGGG


	5. Chapter 5

By the AMAZING [ZiggyZag1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyZag1212/pseuds/ZiggyZag1212) not one, but THREE, glorious images!!! The first is their interpretation of Sakura disguised as Crow; the second is Sakura as Crow and as Salamander; the third is Kakashi at the bar!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A HUGE thank you to Amyam for sharing your BEAUTIFUL artwork for this fic (full gallery linked [here](https://www.behance.net/gallery/95376043/Fanart-Sakura-Haruno))

By the INCREDIBLE [SamsaraMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsaraMorningstar/pseuds/SamsaraMorningstar) for this fic (you can also find them and support them [here](https://www.deviantart.com/samsaramorningstar/art/Sakura-Haruno-843305036) and pls do because this is SO cool)!!!!!!

From [Waytoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoo/pseuds/Waytoo)! This was posted on tumblr [HERE](https://waytoo.tumblr.com/post/618683458953347072/masks-madstoryteller999-naruto-archive-of-our) for this fic. I sadly do not have a tumblr, but if you happen to have one, please encourage/support them too! This is AMAZING <3


	7. Chapter 7

By the lovely Sisychelsea!! Instagram linked [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB4fs-DDMVO/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link).

And this masterpiece is by 707 error!!! (from [here](https://7o7errorr.tumblr.com/))


	8. Chapter 8

By the INCREDIBLE [Izanamimami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanamimami/pseuds/Izanamimami) AGAIN <3 More of this person's artwork can be found on tumblr [here](https://izanamimami.tumblr.com/post/629389253578784768/played-inspired-by-the-fic-masks-by)!!


	9. Chapter 9

Another GIFT from izanamimami that I absolutely did not deserve. The Voice finally gets a face!!!

This glorious piece is aptly titled [Worse](https://izanamimami.tumblr.com/post/633560052887879680/worse#notes) :D I am obsessed. That is all.


End file.
